De parques, fugas y brujas
by Daenerys Black
Summary: Los pequeños gemelos Fred y George eran muy traviesos. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Les gusta hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que más les gustaba hacer era esconderse. Un día se escondieron de su mamá y terminaron en una carpa con una mujer que aparentemente ve el futuro. Basado en Hansel y Gretel.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká. __Y el cuento "Hansel y Gretel" es de los Hermanos Grimm._

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Había una vez…"** del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_Basado en Hansel y Gretel._

* * *

**_De parques, fugas y brujas._**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

Los pequeños gemelos Fred y George eran muy traviesos. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Algunas veces se divertían molestando a su hermano Percy, o a cualquiera, otras veces confundían a su mamá diciendo que uno era Fred y el otro era George, siendo que era al revés. También les gustaba arrogar cosas a los gnomos del jardín. Pero lo que más les gustaba hacer era esconderse. Se escondían de Molly cuando los quería castigar o se escondían de sus hermanos cuando les quitaban algo que era de ellos. No importaba la situación, a ellos les gustaba ocultarse de los demás, para que después los buscaran como locos por todas partes.

El día en que su hermano Ron cumplió tres, fue el mejor día para los gemelos. Sus papás les dijeron a todos que irían a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ron a una feria que estaba cerca del pueblo. Todos se entusiasmaron con la idea, hasta Ginny que era apenas pasaba el año y todavía no tenía todos sus dientes. Los gemelos eran los más entusiasmados, nunca habían ido a una feria antes y ya estaban planeando a qué juegos se subirían y qué cosas comerían. Era una lástima que Bill no pudiese ir porque estaba en Hogwarts. Él les hubiera ayudado a ganar muchos premios.

La feria era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaban. Había un montón de gente, grades y chicos. A pesar de que el sol ya se hubiera escondido y el cielo se empezaba a tornar oscuro estaba todo iluminado por las luces de los múltiples juegos y puestos con variadas comidas. El bullicio era enorme, se escuchaba a personas gritando desde los juegos y ha niños llorando por querer algo.

Los gemelos se iban a escabullir hasta que Molly los vio.

–A dónde creen que van –dijo, sujetándolos y mirándolos fijamente–. Hay mucha gente y no quiero que nadie se pierda. Tienen que estar cerca de su padre o de mí –les daba dos opciones pero los tres sabían cuál era la válida; quedarse cerca de ella.

Asintieron a regañadientes y se fueron con sus hermanos.

Aunque estuvieron vigilados constantemente, la pasaron de maravillas. Se habían subido a la rueda de la fortuna, a George se le cayó el gorro cuando miró hacia abajo. También se subieron a la montaña rusa (esa de niños, con menos curvas y bajadas rápidas) con Charlie y Ron, cuando bajaron Charlie dijo que se quería subir a la de grandes y Ron estaba tan pálido que ni se le notaban las pecas. Ginny se subió al carrusel, con su mamá siempre afirmándola, y se sentó en un caballo rosado. Y le dispararon agua a las ranas de plástico, en ese juego ganaron un tigre de peluche que se lo regalaron a Ginny.

Molly se distrajo durante unos segundos por los llantos de Ginny, que había visto a un payaso con exceso de maquillaje en la cara y una sonrisa espeluznante, Fred y George aprovecharon de escaparse. Avanzaron rápidamente hasta que se mezclaron con la marea multicolor de gente. Fred llevaba un enorme algodón de azúcar que compartía con su hermano. Ambos tenían la boca y los dedos pegajosos y rosados por el azúcar y colorante.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar sin pensar que se llegarían a perder.

–Mira –dijo George, indicando un lugar un poco apartado de todas las atracciones. Fred entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor lo que decía su hermano.

Era una pequeña carpa azul. Tenía un cartel que decía _"Conoce tu futuro"_ y un más abajo y pequeño decía _"Puedes saber cómo te irá en el amor y la salud, en la riqueza y la fama"_. Los gemelos no supieron qué decía, todavía no aprendían a leer, pero sí lograron entender unas palabras clave como "conoce" y "futuro" Pero no necesitaban entender más, eso era todo lo que requerían para que su curiosidad incrementara y, guiados por esa curiosidad, decidieron entrar.

Varias almohadas estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Una alfombra, gruesa y sucia, cubría el suelo. En el centro había una bola de cristal y más atrás se hallaba una mujer, sentada estratégicamente para que no le llegara luz y tuviera un aire más misterioso. Era vieja y fea, toda su cara estaba cubierta de arrugas, su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros y lo tenía recogido en una cola.

–Bienvenidos, pequeños –habló, levantando un poco los brazos–. Pasen y siéntense –señaló unos cojines y ellos tomaron asiento– ¿Qué desean saber? Puedo ver que son muy especiales –dijo, tocándose la frente y cerrando los ojos.

–Ya lo sabemos –dijo Fred– Somos magos, ¿sabe? –George le dio un codazo para que se callara.

–Sí, lo son –le restó importancia– Bueno, ¿qué quieren saber? –repitió.

–Queremos saber si quedamos en Gryffindor.

–No seas tonto, Fred. Eso es obvio –se volvió a la mujer–. Mejor saber si quedamos en el equipo de Quidditch.

–Podría ser –dijo, pensando que más podrían preguntarle a la mujer–. También que nos muestre si somos los mejores haciendo bromas.

–O nos podría mostrar cómo vamos a ser cuando antes –sugirió dando saltitos.

Y así siguieron abrumando a la pobre mujer.

Generalmente a ella la iban a ver chiquillas preguntando por si encontrarían a su amor, ella les decía lo que querían escuchar y sus clientas se iban felices, suspirando soñadoramente. O iban a verla adultos preguntando por fortuna. Ella los engañaba a todos y para cuando hubieran descubierto el engaño –si es que alguna vez lo hacían– ella ya estaría muy lejos, en otro pueblo, en otra ciudad.

Los gemelos callaron de repente y miraron a la señora, esperando respuestas.

–No sabe nada –dijo George, después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Sí –concordó su gemelo–. Debe ser una farsante –Fred miró a la mujer enojado.

–Si quieren respuestas, paguen.

–Primero dinos lo que te preguntamos –respondió George, desafiante.

–Vámonos, George. De seguro es una farsante que no sabe ni cómo usar la bola de cristal que tiene ahí –indicó la esfera y agregó–, mira si parece de plástico.

–¿Cómo se atreven? –se levantó y tiró la bola que, en efecto, era de plástico– Lo pagaran caro. Insolentes. Rufianes. Locos.

Los gemelos retrocedieron, asustados. La mujer era más alta y robusta de lo que aparentaba. Fred soltó el algodón de azúcar por el susto y la mujer lo pisó. Eso provocó que el miedo de los pelirrojos se esfumo y fue remplazado por un enojo. A la mujer le empezaron a brotar forúnculos por todas partes; en el párpado de un ojo y otro en el cuello, en sus manos y hasta en la espalda. La mujer alzó sus manos para poder verlas mejor y abrió mucho los ojos al ver cómo le empezaban a salir cada vez más forúnculos. ¡Qué clase de niño hacía una cosa como esa! Ella, claro, había olvidado lo que le habían dicho los gemelos: que eran magos.

Retrocedió, todavía mirando sus manos, y resbaló con la esfera. Trató de afirmarse de algo y lo primero que su mano alcanzó fue la tela de la carpa. Con su peso tiró de ella y los palos que mantenían la carpa en pie se empezaron a correr, hasta terminar cayéndose.

Fred y George lograron salir antes de que la carpa se derrumbara y los dejara atrapados debajo de las telas y palos. La mujer-forunculo, como decidieron llamarla, no alcanzó a salir y se quedó atrapada. Los llamativos carteles que antes les habían llamado la atención ahora estaban volcados y las luces se habían apagado. Se fueron corriendo y riendo del lugar.

Llegaron donde se encontraba su mamá y esta los recibió con los brazos abiertos, feliz de que por fin hubieran aparecido. La abrazaron y le contaron su pequeña aventura. Molly no los regañó por haber escapado y rio con la historia que le contaron sus pequeños. Después de que las risas cesaron Molly dijo que tendrían que llamar a los desmemorizadores, si es que todavía no lo sabían.

Ambos, Fredy George, estuvieron hablando de su hazaña por varios meses. Cada vez la historia tenía algún elemento extra. Al principio la mujer tenía un cuchillo, después un solo ojo, luego habían piratas con pata de palo y unas enormes aves rapaces que los intentaban comer. La historia tenía tantas cosas inventadas que pronto todos olvidaron que era verdad y que no.

Esa vez fue, sin duda, la mejor fuga que Fred y George Weasley jamás tuvieron.

* * *

_Esto salió un frió día sábado sin internet. Quizás no se parece mucho al cuento original pero se pierden, luego van a una casita-carpa, la mujer es mala, etc e.e_

_Hope you like it :)_


End file.
